


I've Never

by catiemo



Series: Unexpected Car Rides [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Love, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam spend the night at Gabe's and they play a game of "I've never"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Never

            The first time Sam gets drunk, it’s with Gabriel. Kali was visiting her parents and Dean had decided it would be okay for Sam to stay the night (Sam had threatened him with tales of his and Gabe’s debauchery and won out).

            “I propose a game in honor of our first sleepover,” Gabriel declared after the movie was over. He untangled himself from Sam’s extra long limbs and made his way to the kitchen. He returned with a bottle of cherry flavored vodka and a shot glass. “You know how to play I’ve never?”

            “Yeah, sure,” Sam said as Gabriel made himself comfortable.

            “You drink before?”

            “I’ve drunk…never _been_ drunk.”

            “Well let’s fix that. I bet you’re a fun drunk.”

            “Okay, but added rule, if you’ve done something, you have to tell the story.”

            “Deal, you start.” Gabe uncapped the bottle as Sam thought of something he’d never done.

            “I’ve never gotten drunk before,” Sam figured that was a safe one to start with.

            “You suck,” Gabriel said, pouring a shot and downing it. “The first time I got drunk was with Kali my sophomore year. Man, was I a lightweight back then. Luckily I didn’t make an ass of myself. Um, let’s see. I’ve never gotten an A in a class.”

            “Bastard,” Sam said, taking the shot from Gabe. He winced a little as it went down, but it wasn’t as bad as he had remembered. “The lowest grade I’ve gotten was a D+ in AP physics.”

            “My life is rife with D+’s Sammo. No big deal.”

            “That’s actually why Dean wanted me to move in with him. My dad…he wasn’t too happy about it.”

            “Not nearly drunk enough for the sob stories,” Gabe said, lightening the mood. “You’re up.”

            “Well, I’ve never flown on an airplane.”

            “Me neither,” Gabe admitted. “I’ve never pulled an all nighter to study.”

            “I’ve never pulled an all nighter,” Sam smirked and Gabe took another shot.

            By the time they got to the really good stuff, the bottle was a quarter gone and the shot glass abandoned in favor of taking swigs.

            “I’ve never kissed a stranger,” Sam said, holding the bottle out to Gabe who didn’t take it.

            “What?” Gabe feigned hurt, “I’m not a slut.”

            “Dude, you’re a bit of a slut.”

            “Maybe so, but I’ve never had a wet dream about a celebrity.”

            Sam took a swig. “Benedict Cumberbatch,” he said, “And Zooey Deschanel.”

            “At the same time?”

            Sam laughed, “no, but now I’m thinking about it and I can’t say I’m disappointed.”

            “Interesting,” Gabriel said.

            “Oh god,” Sam said, “you probably didn’t want to hear that.”

            “No, no, this is good. We’re getting to know each other. I’ve had some very nice dreams about you before.”

            “Really?” Sam seemed shocked.

            “Mhmm, usually replaying that night in the back seat of my car.”

            “I’ve been known to replay that myself.” He remembered the game and added, “but, I’ve never jacked off with someone else in the house,” He was feeling lightheaded and heavy limbed and it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling.

            “You really wanna hear about that?” Gabe asked, taking his drink.

            “I’m sure it was probably more than once,” Sam observed before letting out a burp.

            “Right, but I actually did it last night. Though to be honest, my fantasies don’t do you justice.”

            “Hey, it’s your turn,” Sam pointed out.

            “I’ve never loved someone the way I love you.” Gabe said.

            “I’m not sure if I should drink or not,” Sam said, laughing a little too loudly.

            “I’ve never wanted to just literally _sleep_ with someone,” Gabriel continued. Sam took the bottle and drank, “until you. I’ve never wanted to buy someone flowers,” Sam took another drink and Gabriel took the bottle away, setting it on the table, “But I want to buy whole bouquets for you. I’ve never felt so sure about anybody before, and even though I’ve had my fair share of relationships, these feelings are all so new to me.”

            “Hey,” Sam said, reaching up with trembling hands to cup Gabriel’s face, “I love you,” he slurred, “and I’m not just saying that ‘cause I’m drunk.”

            “I know, Sam, you’ve said it sober.”

            “No, but really; you’re…awesome.”

            “So, you’re a happy drunk,” Gabriel observed, only slightly tipsy himself. Sam leaned in and kissed him sloppily on the mouth and Gabriel laughed as he gently pushed him away.

            “You’re way too drunk for kissing,” he said, wiping his mouth. “Let’s go to bed.”

            “Okay,” Sam agreed. Gabriel had to help him to the bathroom and then the bedroom and barely managed to get Sam’s clothes off before he crashed onto the bed, snuggling sleepily into the pillow. Gabriel stood and looked at Sam for a few minutes before removing his own clothes and climbing under the covers. He pulled Sam close to him and fell asleep nestled against his back.


End file.
